


Hellstink

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Hellsing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fetish, Gross, Hyper Soiling, Hypermess, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a patreon reward.Integra from Hellsing enjoys a bit of filthy leisure time to help herself unwind





	Hellstink

It had been a long, stressful night for Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, though given her occupation that was hardly unique. She had earned herself a bit of free time, which she intended to savor in the privacy of her office. The method of relaxing she had in mind was far more scandalous than simply smoking a cigar. 

The Hellsing manor was one of the most secure places in all of England, and yet she still felt compelled to double check to make sure that she couldn't be watched or intruded on, so utterly shameful was the thing she planned on doing. Once she was absolutely certain that she wouldn't be seen, she let out a long sigh of relief, and fetched something white, puffy, and plasticy from a locked drawer beneath her desk which crinkled between her gloved fingers.

It was a thick, puffy adult diaper. In accordance with Integra's preferences, it was austere in its appearance but top of the line in effectiveness. It was plain and white, featureless save for the blue stripes of its wetness indicators and thick and bulky enough to support just about anything without fear of overflowing or leakage.

This was Integra's dirty little secret: when she had to unwind she enjoyed giving into her most filthy desires, shamelessly letting out everything that had been accumulating in her bowels during the day into her diapers and filling them to capacity. She took one last look around just to make sure that she was safe. She could not be too cautious, for if anyone caught her in the act it would be the end of her. Satisfied with her privacy she began to disrobe save for her gloves, exposing her nude body to the open air. She felt a chill, but she wasn't sure if it was because of excitement, nervousness, or just a draft. 

With a huff, she began to pull the diaper up to her waist, taping it over her naked body. She let her hand sink into the padding, feeling it crunch and crinkle underneath her fingertips. Already her bowels were beginning to stir. She could feel it, and what's more she could hear it, a low rumble that got deeper as it grew louder. The pressure in her lower abdomen became so great that she could no longer contain it even if she wanted to.

It was lucky her office was so thoroughly soundproofed. If the grunting wasn't enough to alert an outsider of what was going on, then the deep, bassy fart that followed would've been. Her thick padding further muffled what already sounded like a blast from a tuba. The thick diaper kept the smell somewhat contained, though it still managed to seep through. Integra didn't seem bothered, and why would she be? The stink was nothing compared to the relief she felt without that big bubble of gas making her insides ache.

Her digestive system had far more than just a single noisy fart to offer though. There was plenty of solid matter eager to come out too, pressing against Integra's asshole, making it twitch and flex along with the entire rest of her body.

With an even louder groan she pushed out the thick, solid log that had been aching so badly to escape. It snaked out of her asshole, coiling in the seat of her diaper. Her padding sagged under its considerable weight, which increased the more thick, densely packed filth was pushed into it. 

"Oh-ah, that's quite a bit more than I expected," she said, cupping the growing bulge of her rear with a gloved hand. Even through the thick padding and the fabric of her glove she could feel the warmth that emanated from it. The smell was, of course, quite potent as well. 

Integra marveled at the size of the load underneath her fingertips. She had messed herself countless times before, but rarely was it ever this large. The lump in her drooping nappies was about as big as a ripe grapefruit, and it would only get bigger, as Integra's bowels showed no signs of stopping nor slowing down. As a matter of fact, the amount she was shitting seemed to grow exponentially with each passing second. A particularly thick, dense log fell out of Integra's ass with a plop, causing her bulge to grow from a grapefruit to a watermelon, and making her diaper sag until it nearly reached her knees.

"Must've been something I ate," she mused with a grunt. Though her diapers were incredibly high capacity, she wasn't sure if they could withstand the monster of a mudslide she was pushing out.

Another fat, coiled turd and her diaper sank below her knees. Her diaper continued to hold her load admirably, though it was getting dangerously full if the stained crinkling was anything to go by. Integra's ass didn't have much regard for the integrity of her padding though, continuing to spew fat log after fat log, making the bulge in her diaper bigger, lumpier, and heavier, and staining the rear of her once clean white diaper brown.

Sometimes Integra would let out deep, juicy farts between logs, but mostly she was just pumping out filth at an almost constant rate. The idea of her diaper sinking below her knees as being some incredible feat was quaint, now that her bulging diaper had sank all the way down to the floor, and her entire backside was caked in warm, mushy filth. Integra essentially had a bean-bag chair of filth beneath her, filled with an amount of shit that nearly exceeded the mass of her own body.

It was filthy, sure, but she couldn't quite say that it wasn't relaxing.


End file.
